


Ms.Titled?

by p_o_u_n_c_e_r



Series: Lady Alys's In-Basket [2]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Etiquette, Other, Relationship Advice, protocol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_o_u_n_c_e_r/pseuds/p_o_u_n_c_e_r
Summary: Contemporary couples, upon marriage, have the problem of which family name -- last name -- to use in social circumstances.  But what of couples who have problems at the opposite end of the calling card?





	Ms.Titled?

Dear Lady Alys,

My family enjoys a prestigious position in another star system. The position carries with it certain titles and forms of address politely prefixing my -- admittedly somewhat lengthy -- name. I have recently married a dashing Barrayaran officer who, while of middling rank, is entitled to use an honorific title roughly equivalent to that of my family's. I would like it if he and I were to use that title. In the alternative, I would like to go out into Barrayaran society under my own, original family, title. If, as seems increasingly likely, we are to be socializing among off-worlders.  it seems advantageous to me that we introduce ourselves using both sets of titles. My husband insists in any society his -- to my mind, somewhat ambiguous -- military rank of "Captain" remains sufficiently prestigious for the both of us.

Would you share your kind, wise, and propitious guidance?

Yours sincerely,


End file.
